


We all love Tony Stark

by Whatshername



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I love them all, M/M, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Tickling, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatshername/pseuds/Whatshername
Summary: I don't know why but I feel the urge to write about the Avengers team, especially Tony and Peter, but all the others too. There will be one shots and maybe shot of two or more parts, I think there will be a lot of tickling as form of bonding.Some of these fics might be serious but mostly will be comedy. Hope to read your comments :)Chapter 1: "Tony".Tony was scared because Peter had left to go spidermanning without him knowing it. They need to go back to normal after the fight.Chapter 2: "Cheating"Tony and Peter playing videogames.





	1. Chapter 1: "Tony"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm kind of anxious right now but I'll try and be brave. I posted this only on my Tumblr blog, but I feel like I want to write more and share more, so I hope you will appreciate some of these fics...  
> I have to tell you: English is not my first language (not even my second, I'm just tryin' to learn it) so please, please forgive my mistakes and let me know all my slips and errors. I would really appreciate it.  
> And of course I would love your feedback!  
> Bye darlings!

So scared.

He had been _so fucking scared._

When Tony had come home that night he had expected to find Peter in the kitchen with his bright smile widening just for him, a slice of pizza saved for the genius somewhere in the oven, maybe a quick hug when he would have passed next to him. He was ready to help him with maths and make some comments about the boy's messy handwriting.

He was prepared to the waterfall of questions the boy would have asked him, and honestly he was quite impatient to spend sometime with his favourite boy in the universe; Tony had been busy the whole week and had managed to see Peter not enough time, at least not for his standards, but when he had stepped in the kitchen, he had found it empty.

So was the living room.

Peter knew he wasn’t allowed to the laboratory without him but Tony quickly checked that room too.

« Jarvis » asked with growing panic « Where is Peter? »

« He’s out. He took his suit a couple of hours ago, Boss. »

*

Now they were in the living room, more calm but still a lite tensed up because of the events.  
« Okay boy » started Tony, hesitantly. He had yelled quite a lot less then an hour ago, so they were both still not completely comfortable « I think we need some rules. »

Peter looked at him sincerely confused « Like what? »

« Like no spidermanning around without informing me or any other Avenger beforehand, I would suggest. » Tony glared at him.

The boy blushed. « Oh, okay. Yes. That’s a good one. »

« And always -always- call me if you are in need. I don’t care what the problem is. I want to trust you with no riserve, but to do so I need to know that you will call me no matter what if you are in danger or in pain or in any situation that causes discomfort. Okay? »

Peter nodded again, his stare fixed to the floor.

Tony knew that his tone so stern would have affected him, just didn’t expect the boy to take it so seriously.

He hadn’t screamed that much, had he?

« Yes, Mr Stark. I swear I will call you when in need. I’m sorry. »

« Third one » continued the man « Stop apologizing, at least for tonight.You can resume to do it tomorrow, if you have to, but you have said “sorry” something like four hundred times the past hour. I got it You are sorry, I am sorry, it's okay. »

Peter smiled a bit, but the fact he didn’t retorted with a joke about his age made Tony understand he was still not okay « I am sorry too, kiddo. I got a little carried away with the yelling. I was worried as hell, I never felt so close to a stroke. I always need to know where you are and if you are okay… okay? »

« Yes. I know, I’m s- » he stopped right in time and when he saw Tony smile at him he smiled back « I know, Mr Stark.» he corrected. « I heard about the robbery and I just couldn't stay here, but I should have told someone. »

Tony narrowed his eyebrows « Fourth rule, probably the most important one: I’ve had enough of “Mr Stark”. »

Peter blinked « Oh. And what should I call you? »

« Well, “ _God_ ” would suit. » said Tony quite serious « _“Your Majesty”_ is not bad either. Or “s _uperior intelligence to whom I will obey blindly_ ”, if you rather. Pick one. »

Peter laughed loudly « They all are quite good, but I think you should put “ _narcissist with delusions of grandeur_ “ somewhere. »

Tony looked indignant.

« And I dont’ think I have to mention the word “ _old_ ”… or “ _antique_ ”, if you prefer. Like “your antique and delusional narcisistic Majesty. »

« Oh, kiddo, you are askin’ for it. » and before Peter could even think about running away he was pinned on the sofa, Tony looking at him with a smirk on his face.  
The boy knew already what was going to happen, but that dint’ help a bit, the reaction when Tony’s fingers digged into his sides was loud and hilarious as always.

« Not so antique and delusional, uhm? » asked Tony, laughing as well.

Peter was trashing around not really trying to escape but totally unable to stay still; even when Tony relented a bit he just lied there, panting, and that reassured Tony. He was good. Not upset anymore.  
Tony knew the boy was quite emotional and he seemed to react to his anger more than to anything else, so he had to learn how to deal with that kind of power.  
« So, let’s talk about names, yes? »  
« I rehefuse to cahhahall you “God” » said Peter while the man slided his hand up and down his side, not tickling enough to make him laugh but sufficiently to keep him giggly and squirmy under his hands.  
« You refuse? You are lucky I don’t really like that nickname, I think you can do better. »  
« Whaahaht about Jesus? Like, you were born somewhen B.C too, so… »

When Tony resorted his attack with vigour Peter couldn’t say he didn’t deserve it.

« AHAHAHAHAH! NOHOHOHOHHOHSTOOOOHOHOHOPP! YOUUUHUHUHUHR MAJEHEHEEHSYHIHIHIHIH PLEASE! » he was pleading already, unable to bear that sensation that was driving him crazy.  
Tony drummed his fingers on his ribs, a thoughtful expression on his face « You know, I don’t think I like it that much either, I’ll leave it to Queen Elizabeth. Try again. »

Peter had just the time to muffle something about she and Tony having the same age, and yes, in retrospect, he had to admit wasn’t the smartest thing to say because of his position.  
Tony had looked so offended, and when he when back tickling his ribs he really put an effort in it, his fingers scratching their way up and down Peter’s upperbody, leaving no spot untickled.

Tony enjoyed so much the carefree, light hearted laugh he was producing. Spidering -or, well, Ironmanning- his fingers on the boy’s torso he just loved the warm feeling that only bonding with Peter was able to generate in him. He knew it was reciprocate.  
Peter was just a kid but had experienced things that most of grown up men couldn’t even imagine, so it was nice to see him being a kid.

Peter, on the other hand, was laughing his head off, trashing from side to side but never really attempting to get free, even if taking the torture was getting more and more difficult; to be honest, had he really wanted to escape from those tortorous hands he could have easily pushed Tony back and run away. He wasn’t sure ho long he could have taken, but he was willing to find out.

Those hands, though, were driving him insane, always reaching a point just below his armpits and then going back to his lower stomach, and he really couldn’t think very hard.  
« AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I DOHOHOHOHN’T KNOOHOHOHW! HEHEHEHELP ME! »  
« You know, I think you are not concentrating enough. You are a smart kid, you can guess… Maybe you need a little incentive. »  
When Tony used one of his hands to pull bis arms above his head Peter panicked and started trashing around much more vigorously, his attempts to pull his arms down growing with desperation

« No no no, Mr Stark please I can’t- for real, please don’t! »

« Mr Stark? Never heard of him, sorry. »

And with that he dug his fingers into the boy’s armpits, and Peter pratically screamed with laughter, arching his back on the couch and almost throwing Tony off of him.  
« AHAHAHAHAHAAH! NOOHOHOHT-AHAHAHAHAAH THAAHAHAHAHT’S TOO MUUHUHUHAHAHAHAAHAHCH! OKAHAHAHAHIHIHIH TONY! TOHOHNY PLEAHAHAHAHSE! »

Even if he was enjoying himself so very much the bilionaire stopped the tickling.  
« Bingo. Was it that hard? » asked, watching the boy pant and breath heavily after all that laughing. He was red in his cheeks and looked quite exausthed, but after a couple of minutes he looked quite serious.

The billionaire could see his brain working.  
« Tony. » repeated the boy, rolling the name on his tongue.  
The man simply loved hearing his kid calling him by his name, but tried to play it cool. He didn’t want to force Peter to call him that way, but “Mr Stark” just didn’t sound right anymore.  
« Yep, that’s my name. » he didn’t know what was going through the boy’s mind, but he would have paid any amount of money to be able to read his thoughts for a minute.  
« Tony… » said the kid again, now staring at him with an uncertain look.  
« Yes. We’ve been there. Me Tony, you Peter. Like Tarzan and Jane. But if you don’t- I mean, you can choose. I’ve had enough of “Mr Stark”, though. It’s too formal. I don’t like formal, with you. »

The next thing he knew was that Peter was hugging him, and he didn’t really know why or what had he done to earn it, but wasted no time in wondering and hugged him back, holding him tight.

They stayed that way for a long time.

Peter was breathing into his neack, his hot breath tickling him but Tony had no intention to move; then he felt the boy’s lips widening against his skin « What about “T _ony the Antiqu_ e”? »


	2. Chapter 2: Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter play videogames. It turns giggly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! :) Thank you for the kudos, I really appreciated that. Let me know if I should go on writing this serie or should I stop!   
> Bye :D

 

Cheating

 

It was a warm, peaceful evening at the Stark compund, and Peter and Tony were sitting on the sofa; it had been a busy day, they had been working for hours and hours at the suits and now they were just chilling together.  
Peter was visiting the compound almost everyday now and his and Tony’s bonding was growing stronger day by day. It was great for the both of them to have someone to talk the genius language with, and someone to talk about everything in general.  
Anyway, they were not exactly chilling since they had decided to play some videogames.  
Superheroes tend to be a little too competetive.

"Oh come on!" snapped Tony, furious with his player who had just kicked the ball miles from the football goal.

Peter took immediatly advantage of it and his Cristiano Ronaldo was running with all might.   
 "You know" said Peter, grinning "You should be used to lose. Why do you still get so angry?"  
"You know" retorted Tony "You should stop being so damn cheesy, Spiderboy."

And then something weird happened. Cristiano Ronaldo turned around and started running the wrong way, aiming for Real Madrid football goal even if Peter was pushing all the bottons to make him go the right way or al least pass the ball to some other player.  
When he scored an own goal and Tony started moking him, Peter made the connection.

"That’s cheating! >> exclaimed Peter, indignant "You tampered my joystick!"  
Tony was laughing so hard now he could hardly reply  "I didn’t tamper the joystick! …Only the whole game."

Peter looked at him in disbelief. He was admitting it so openly?

And Peter did something unpredictable, surprising himself too: he pinched the man’s side a couple of times, earning a sudden and surprised yelp from Tony.  
"Ehi!" squeaked the man, totally unprepared.

He glared at Peter trying to look menacing and stern, but the boy grinned at his expression and squeezed his side again; this time Tony’s lips widened in a smile as he tried to hold back a chuckle  "P-Peter, co-ohmeon! nohoh!"

But Peter was delighted by the reaction of the man and he just couldn’t stop right now; a few seconds later Tony thrown the joystick somewhere over the sofa because he needed his hands to try -in vain- to protect himself, laughing his head off as Peter’s hands were scratching his sensitive skin.   
Tony couldn’t even remember the last time someone had tickled him, let alone that way. Maybe the guys of the team squeezed his sides to get his attention from time to time, but a full tickling session was something he hadn’t been in for ages.  
And damn, he was ticklish as hell.

When he ended up laying on the sofa laughing like a maniac and Peter followed him crawling next to him there was a moment of uncertainty; clearly Peter was wondering if he was overstepping some limits.   
He looked uncertainly at Tony, clearly ready to back down at any sign of discomfort, but the billionaire just smiled and didn’t even try to move or push his hands away, which was quite explanatory.  
The fact that Peter had initiated the contact had made him so, so happy.   
It was a first time, actually, and he was so glad Peter had finally found himself at ease enough to do so, and to do something so intimate.  
He didn’t have much time to be grateful, though, because soon ten small and skilled fingers were dancing again over his stomach and his sides and he was now lost in laughter.

"Pehehehter cohohohomoooon!" he was trashing around trying really hard not to kick the boy inadvertently "Nohohoh-AHAHAHA! THAHAHTS-NOHOHOHO!"  
Being completely honest, he was kind of enjoyng himself. Yes, he was laughing like a maniac and yes, he probably should have felt at least a little embarassed about being that ridicolously ticklish, but it was a precious moment with Peter and he was lovin’ it. It was nice, and familiar, and Peter was smiling and laughing all along while scratching every inch he could reach making him laugh like he hadn’t laugh in years, a lot of years.

It felt like family, somehow, and only God knows how them both needed a family.

However when Peter found a particularly sensitive spot on his stomach and digged his fingers in there Tony almost screamed with laughter, and this time couldn’t help himself to try and stop the boy’s hands.   
"AHAHAHAHAAH! PEEHEHEHEHEHETEHEHEEHR I CAHAHAHNT!"

"Do you give up?" asked the boy, definitely amused.  
Holding on into his pride Tony shook his head, but to be honest he lasted just a few more scratches.  "OKAAHAHAHAYIHIHIHIH TRUCE, TRUUHUHUHUHUHCE! I GIVE!"  
Grinning widely Peter stopped, his face beaming of joy.   
Tony had to take a minute to catch his breath and stop giggling for no reason "God, you can’t do that, I’m an old man" he complained passing an hand over his face and going back to a sitting position.

 "And you shouldn’t sabotate my controller, that was quite unfair."

 "You are quite smart boy, do you think it’s a good idea to mess with the man who perfects your suit?"  
"You are a quite smart man, do you think it’s a good idea to threaten a boy who is much stronger than you and could web you to the wall?"  
That wasn’t gonna end up well, but at least they both could expect a lot of laughter from that moment on.

 

 


End file.
